Recovery? (Sequal to Home: Spamano)
by SherlockedHetalian
Summary: Lovino is undergoing a series of surgeries in the hope to correct the injures made by the bullet? Will he ever be able to walk again? Will his relationship with Antonio last? Make sure to read the first book before your read this one first book: /s/10763404/1/Home-spamano
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the first of several surgeries for Lovino. He and Antonio just arrived at the hospital. Both were nervous. The surgeries had a good chance of success but their was still a significant possibility that they would fail. That is what scared them. They would worry that it would all be for nothing but the chance that he would walk again was not one they wanted to ignore.

"You ready?" Antonio asked Lovino

"Ya I guess. Just promise me you'll be there when I get out." Lovino replied.

"Of coarse. I will be here whenever I can. I wouldn't dream of leaving you here to recover on your own."

"Grazie."

"That's what I'm here for isn't it? I would be a terrible boyfriend if I wasn't here for you at a time like this."

Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder and Antonio leaned his head against Lovino's as they waited for the doctor to call them back. After a few minutes they were called back. They followed the doctor into the surgery prep room. Antonio stayed there holding Lovino's hand until the anesthesia was administered and he was asked to go to the waiting room until the surgery was completed.

It was a long, hard wait for Antonio. He hated no knowing what was going on in the operation room. He wanted to know how it was going and if his lover was ok. After a few hour later a doctor came out and asked for him.

"How did it go? Is Lovi ok? Did the surgery work?" Antonio immediately stared bombarding the doctor with questions.

"Calm down. The surgery went well. The patient is stable but still under the anesthetics. We won't know the results until he wakes up. Once that happens we can test the muscles that were operated on. You can go back to see him if you want."

"Sí, gracias doctor. Would you mind telling me what room he's in?"

"Yes. He's in room 80."

"Gracias."

Antonio walked towards Lovino's hospital room. When he got there he found Lovino laying in the bed asleep. He knew it would take a while for him to wake up but he wanted to be there when it happened. He moved one of the chairs by the bed and sat down grabbing Lovino's hand in the process.

It was now a few hours later and Lovino is starting to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light. He felt a weight on his hand and he turned his head to see what it was. It was Antonio's head. The Spaniard was asleep. Lovino moved his hand around so it would shake his head.

"Hey bastard, wake up." Lovino called.

Antonio stirred btu didn't wake up. Lovino tried again but harder this time.

"Come on wake up."

Antonio's eyes slowly fluttered open. He sat up still half asleep.

"Morning Lovi. How are you feeling?" Antonio sleepily asked.

"A little sore but I'll be fine And it's not morning, It's night. How long was I out?"

Antonio looked at his phone.

"Let's see it's six PM and your surgery started at one. So that would be five hours." Antonio stated.

"Damn. I was really out that long? How long were you sitting there waiting for me to wake up?"

"Sí. Well your surgery got over around two thirty so three and a half hours. I can't remember when I fell asleep though. Speaking of which I should probably call Feli and Ludwig. They're probably worried about you."

Antonio kissed Lovino on the forehead and walked out the door to call them.

"Ciao!" he heard through the phone.

"Hey Feli, it's Antonio." Antonio replied.

"Hey big brother Antonio! How's fratello doing? Is he out of surgery yet?"

"Sí, He's alright. Just a little sore right now. I was just calling you to let you know the surgery went well."

"That's good! I'm glad he's alright. I was worried about him."

"Alright I better get back to him. Would you mind letting everyone else know for me?"

"Sure, I can do that. Bye take good care of fratello for me!"

"Gracias. Bye Feli."

Antonio hung up and went back in the room. Lovino had fallen back asleep. He walked over to Lovino and gently kissed his forehead.

"Te amo. Buenos Noches."

***to be continued***


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: **

**Antonio hung up and went back in the room. Lovino had fallen back asleep. He walked over to Lovino and gently kissed his forehead. **

**"Te amo. Buenos Noches." **

***chapter start* **

It was the next morning and Antonio had just arrived at the hospital. He was asked to go home last night after visiting hours were over. He walked into the room to find a newly awakened Lovino.

"Good morning Lovi. Are you felling any better?" Antonio asked

"A bit. When do I get to go home?" Lovino replied.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask the doctor next time I see him."

"Alright."

"Feli and Ludwig said they wanted to come visit today. No fighting this time. I don't want to worry the hospital staff or any of the other patients."

"I'll try not to but if the potato bastard annoys me again you can forget about it."

A few hours later a cheery voice could be heard just outside the room.

"Hey fratello! Are you doing any better? I was so worried when big brother Antonio said you were going to have surgery." Feliciano says practically running through the door.

"I'll be fine idiota." Lovino replies.

"That's good news! I'll bring you pasta later and we can celebrate!"

"No Feliciano. I don't think we'll be able to bring in pasta for him." Ludwig scolded.

"Why not?!" Feli wined.

"I don't think the hospital staff will be very happy when they see the mess you always leave when you make pasta."

"Please Ludy?" Feli begged.

"Nein. No pasta. We can have it when he gets out."

"Come on Ludy. Just a small bowl."

"Nein."

"Nein"

"Pretty please"

"Nein. Now no more asking. The answer will always be nien."

Italy starts too tear up. Now the German was starting to crack. He hated it when Feliciano cried especially when it was his fault.

"Hey! Bastard don't make my brother cry like that!" Lovino yells.

"Fine... But only a little bit and you have to make sure to clean up afterwards." Ludwig finally gave in.

"Yay! Thanks Ludy!" Feliciano exclaims and tackles Ludwig in a hug.

Italy runs out of the room.

"I should probably follow him. God knows what he gets into when I'm not there. Besides, he's not going to get very far since I have the car keys." Ludwig remarks.

"Alright. Bye Ludwig! Gracias for coming to see Lovi today it means a lot." Antonio relied.

"Ya goodbye." Ludwig says as he walks out the door to find Feliciano.

It was now six o'clock at night and Feliciano and Ludwig have returned with the pasta Feliciano had promised. They ate, talked, and celebrated that the first surgery had gone well. It was peaceful. Not one word of argument was said that night. Visiting hours ended and everyone had to go home. Antonio would surely go back in the morning. Lovino was scheduled to be released from the hospital in about a week.

Antonio felt lonely at the house without Lovino there. He had grown so accustomed to having him around over the years. Antonio had begun to wonder how their relationship would be effected by everything that is currently going on. He loved Lovino and wanted their relationship to last but he knew that there was a possibility for it to not go that way. Eventually he fell asleep wondering what the future would have in store for them in the future.

The next morning Antonio got up and ready for the day. He decided to take breakfast to Lovino this morning so they could eat it together.

When he arrived at the hospital Lovino was still fast asleep so he sat on the chair by his bed and waited.

'Lovi looks so relaxed and cute when he's asleep' Antonio thought.

A few minutes later Lovino woke up and found Antonio sitting next to him on the phone.

"Sure you can come! I bet he'd be glad to see you!" Antonio cheerfully said into the phone.

There was a bit of a pause before Antonio spoke again.

"Alright! See you then! Bye!" Antonio ended the phone call.

"Who was that?" Lovino asked.

***to be continued* **


End file.
